Lil Lost Puppy and Lil Cute Taicho
by Rexivyara
Summary: The first day of my shinigami days and I meet an Izuru 'Kira', a busty fukutaicho named Rangiku Matsumoto and an all-too grumpy snowy-haired boy - who's my taicho! - Toshirou Hitsugaya. It'll be one hectic life, I'll tell ya.
1. Lost In the Gray Walls of Seireitei

I stared down the gray maze-like paths of Seireitei. "How did I get myself into this mess?" I wondered out loud. It was an extremely hot and sunny day and I was getting tired of roaming the paths like a lost puppy, looking for a '10th Division'. "Does this place even _exist_?" I continued talking to myself and totally oblivious of the fact that a bunch of crows have been looking at me with a 'What's wrong with her?' look.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my right sleeve. I stared at the oh-so-helpful map that some higher-ranking (a fukutaicho, I think) shinigami named Rangiku Matsumoto had gave me.

She told me the large 'X' in the middle was the division that I was assigned to. Me, being a pathetic little girl who can't even ask for other people's help, just nodded blankly, went out of the smelly bar and wandered through the maze-like gray paths 'till I am what I am now, _completely lost!_

My confidence about finding this so-called '10th Division' started plummeting down about an hour ago. So my current confidence is about as low as the lowest of human beings.

As I was just about to give up and just go back to Rukongai District 25, the place where I used to live before going to Shinso Academy, I saw a lone figure walking ahead of me. I almost cried tears of joy when I walked up to the man. "Excuse me," I said, tapping the lone man on his right shoulder.

"Yes?" he turned around, staring down at me with small beady eyes. He had long yellow hair that covered his left eye completely, way taller than me and he wore a normal outfit for a shinigami but there was a band on his right arm that was labeled 'Fukutaicho'. _Must be pretty strong then for a weedy-looking man_, I thought to myself_._ "Ummm, yes miss?" he asked again, snapping me out of my thoughts about him. I had to stretch my neck way back to look up into his eyes. "Can you show me where this place is?" I asked, shoving the map into his free hands. He reluctantly took it and stared at it for quite a while, and then he chuckled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Has he gone mad or have I already approached a mad one? "Did Rangiku-san give you this..." he searched for the right words, "... map?"

"An extremely drunk woman with breasts that're probably larger than a D-cup? If so, then it's a definite yes." The yellow-haired shinigami chuckled some more before bobbing his head up and down. "That's Rangiku-san alright," he said, raking his hands through his hair. "Speak of the devil; I was just about to look for her 'cuz Hitsugaya-taicho has been searching for her this whole morning."

I just nodded, not really interested in the 'some taicho has been looking for her' part and just needed to know where the hell this '10th Division' is. "Yeah, yeah. So can you show me where this 10th Division is?"

He nodded his head, making his long yellow hair bob up and down. "Sure, I'll take you there myself," he said and started to lead the way.

"Sweet," I said and fell into step with him, turning a left than turning a right then just losing the track of time and step.

"Name's Izuru Kira by the way," he told me. I stopped at my tracks and gave him my hand. "Mine's Hikaru Wasurenagusa but since Wasurenagusa-chan is noticibly long, you can just call me Hiwa," I replied.

He vigorously shook my hand, a big smile plastered on his face. "Oh, so you're a Forget-Me-Not."

I flinched when he told me my name's meaning. _Is it _that_ obvious that I'm named after some flower that told God to not forget about it, which led it to have the name of Forget-Me-Not? _I thought. "Yes, yes I am named after some blue flower," I said, waving him off. "But that's coming from the boy whose name means 'killer'." I quickly shunpoed off in the distance, stretching the distance between us and stuck out my tongue at him.

He, himself quickly shunpoed towards me with a creepy smile plastered on his face. "Eh, you want to see my 'killer' side?"

He started to stretch my cheeks, still with the 'This is what ya get fer messin' with me of _all _people' smile. Despite my cheeks being stretched like dough, I still lolled my tongue out like the little lost puppy I am.

"Oi, Kira what're you doing to that little girl over there?" a kind-of deep voice behind me asked the yellow haired man.

Kira looked up from the torturing session he was currently having. "Ano?"

Eventhough most people in my current situation would just roll over and give up, I had better ideas. "He isth tortur-ing me..." I managed to mumble through my out-stretched cheeks.

"Eh?" Kira exclaimed, looking back and forth from my cheeky face and the anonymous guy behind me. He subconsciously let go of my cheeks. I seized the opportunity and immediately stamped my left foot on his right one.

He stared down at his right foot that was still covered with my left foot. He stared at it for a second or more then losted it. "Get yo freakin' foot off of my _delicate _foot, you stinkin' flower!" he screamed, immediately turning into 'Kira'-mode.

On a pretty dense impulse, I ran behind the anonymous... man or boy. "Save me 'o' knight in..." I paused for a moment and scanned the white-haired guy in front of me. He had spiky white hair, deep green eyes that you could just fall into right on the spot, I was about a whole head taller than him, so in conclusion he's waaay more shorter than me (yes, finally a living/dead being is shorter than me!) he wore a shinigami uniform but it was layered with a white jacket-looking... thing with no sleeves and at the back of the jacket-looking thing... was a few words that said 'Taicho'. "... a white jacket-looking thing...?" I finished.

Fortunately the taicho ignored me and without a single 'shing shing' (p.s. to me these are the zanpakuto sounds when the shinigami are fighting.) he managed to get Kira out of 'Kira'-mode.

"Oi, Kira. Get your ass straight again. We may both know that she's an annoying girl," he said as I poked at him a lot on the top of his hair repeating an unanswered question, "How's your hair all this fluffy and soft?"

He continued, not bothering about me. "But you shouldn't waste your powers on a little shinigami," he told the Kira in 'Kira'-mode.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who're you calling little, Mr. Fluffy Hair?" I asked, tapping him lightly on the head. I just couldn't help it; his hair was just so damn soft.

He turned around with a dark aura just like Kira had. "Who're _you_ calling 'Mr. Fluffy Hair'?" he countered.

"The little cute taicho in front of me, of course," I said, smiling innocently and still patting the 'little cute taicho'.

Kira reverted back to his normal self, which means no more 'Kira' in Kira. "Ummm... Hiwa-chan you shouldn't do that... Hitsugaya-taicho is a little bit sensitive when people call him little."

"Ehhhh? That's no good then, buuut he should _also _know that _other _people have this thing called _feelings_ and _sensitivity_ _too_," I replied. Eventhough the reply was supposed to be directed to Kira but I mostly looked at the Hitsugaya when I said that.

He looked away. "Well, I don't care about _your_ feelings, little shinigami," he mocked, and I could've sworn that the corners of his mouth went up a little into a small smirk.

A vein popped out of my forehead. _I don't give a _damn_ whether this guy is a taicho or not, he is already ON my list_,I thought fiercely, which is quite impossible by the way. I opened my mouth to say more but Kira, the damn boy who had shunpoed behind me, clamped my mouth shut.

"She's extremely sorry for what she had said Hitsugaya-taicho," he told the Hitsugaya kid, making me bow and at the same time bowing, himself.

On the fourth bow (swoooo mwaany bows... *feels lightheaded*) I felt sick and woozy enough to take a huge bite out of Kira's hand. _I hope this won't make him go all 'Kira' on me again. I mean it's just a bite, he should suck it up like the weedy-looking man he is_, I thought woozingly.

He yelped as he felt my front vampire teeth (doesn't mean I'm a vampire people, I repeat - to all those twilight fans out there - it does not mean I'm a vampire.) sink into his palm. He staggered away from me holding his 'dear hand' that was marked with my teeth in his other one. No longer supported with Kira's strong hands, I stumbled forward, my head hitting the hard concrete - also gray floor. "Ow..." I whined. My forehead hurt a lot but I didn't think it was bleeding because I've always fallen like this before without even a single bruise on my forehead. "My dear hand..." I heard him sobbed. "My dear, dear hand."

I kind of felt sorry for the guy but suppressed that feeling back. "C'mon you're a _man_ for Christ sake. Suck it up!" I told him as I staggeringly stood up.

I could've sworn he cried anime-tears that time. "I g-guess you're right," he sniffed.

_Did he just _stutter_?_ I took out my spare turquoise handkerchief. "Oh, c'mon now you don't hafta stutter," I said, wiping the wet tears on his face. Damn_, I sound like my mother_, I thought.

Somebody took hold of my wrist as I wiped the snot of the childish so-called fukutaicho. I traced the hand, to the arm and my sky blue eyes met with deep green ones. "You shouldn't be worrying about him and worry about yourself," his eyes looked at me with worry. I looked at him confusingly. _Have I turned into an ugly witch?_ I wondered. I looked at Kira. He looked back at me with the same amount of worry I saw in Hitsugaya's. "Hiwa-chan..." when he spoke my name, it was barely more than a whisper.

"What?" I said, staring back at the two pairs of big concerned orbs. "Is there-"

I was cut short when a startling pain began to grow on my forehead. It grew and grew, making me dizzier and on the verge of fainting.

I felt my forehead; it was caked in a thick liquid. I shakingly brought my hands to my eyes. All I can say is that my eyes met with bright red before dark black.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm...?" I looked up. My eyes met with a white washed ceiling. My forehead still had a dull ache, so it was still pretty hard for me to sit up on the extremely comfortable bed.<p>

"Where am I?" I managed to muster through my sawdust-like tongue. I grudgingly raised my forehead and scanned the room I was in. It was pretty normal and boring (if I must add.) it looked like an old person's room. _Is this what all rooms in Seireitei look like? _I pondered.

"You're in my room."

The boy-like voice was very near me. Infact, it was like it was right beside me. "Oi, baka. I'm right beside you, so you don't need to go back to sleep anymore and have nightmares."

I mustered up all of my energy to push myself out of the extremely comfortable bed, with the thick blanket still wrapped around my body, and onto the cold floor. "Who're you and what d'you want from me?" I shouted to the puzzled-looking boy in front of me.

Shit_, had the little boy in front of me kidnapped me? _I couldn't help but think that it was pretty impossible. I mean a _little_ kid can't carry a 16-year old... right?

"Baka!" he shouted. "Look carefully it's me, infact you gave me a lecture about emotions and stuff."

I looked at him for a while, cocking my head to the left and to the right repeatedly. He was wearing a light blue robe with a pure white ribbon wrapped around his waist. He looked familiar with that white hair and deep green eyes. I snapped my fingers and pointed my forefinger at the boy. "Aha! Mr. Fluffy Hair!"

His left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Don't call me that!" he snapped.

I flinched momentarily and stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, then stop calling me 'baka'."

He opened his mouth to say more but snapped it shut when he heard the sound of the door sliding open. A woman with orange coloured hair and an extremely huge bust popped her head into the room. "Ohayo, Wasurenagusa-chan!" she greeted as she swiftly let herself in through the door while balancing a tray on her right hand.

A man with yellow hair followed suit, sliding back the door for it to close. "Good to see you up and about, Hiwa-chan."

"Kira-san! Rangiku-chan!" I exclaimed. My tummy grumbled when it sensed the chicken soup placed carefully on top of the gray tray, accompanied with a glass of ice water.

Rangiku giggled when she heard my tummy rumble. "Seem's like _somebody's_ hungry."

"It's not my fault! It's already-" I paused and turned towards Kira. "Kira-san what time is it now?"

Kira checked for the time at the clock placed on top of the sliding door. "Around 8:45 p.m." he replied.

My jaw nearly hit the ground when I heard that it was already 8:45 p.m. I buried my face in my hands. "What? I've missed a whole day?" I exclaimed.

Mr. Fluffy Hair held up two fingers. "Two days, actually," he told me in an oh-so-casual tone.

"WHAT?" my jaw hit the ground, _again_. _Two whole days... ?_ I repeated the number over and over my head while rubbing my jaw (it hurts sooo bad.) _Was my head wound _that _critical?"_

Rangiku smiled innocently at me. "Yup, two days and a half," she told me.

"Eh?" I exclaimed, stopping myself from another anime jaw-drop. "Was my head in a near death situation or something?"

Kira scratched his head. "Well, you can _say_ that..." he drifted off, not answering the question.

"What he means is that your head was too soft and mushy that the rock nearly sliced through your brain, but thankfully your skull stopped it from getting in any further so basically, that's why your forehead is plastered with that big white bandage," Mr. Fluffy Hair finished for Kira.

I ignored the insult about my forehead. "Then why am I in your _amazingly_ _boring_ room and sleeping in your bed?" I asked, staring wide-eyed at the white Japanese-style bed in front of me and at the snowy haired boy.

"It's because Unohana's hospital didn't have anymore room and since leaving you with Kira is out of the question because he had a mission to do. Rangiku, she would probably threaten, dare or do anything to make you drink with her, and she would also just go around all day drinking sake and wasting herself, being totally oblivious of the fact that an injured person is in her room," he finished.

I nodded dumbly at him and crawled back into the bed. "So this bed is mine for now?"

He opened his mouth to say something but he got suffocated when Rangiku came up from behind of him, grabbed him and pushed his face into her cleavage. "Mmmmmhhhhh!" his shouts were muffled from the super powers of Rangiku's huge bust.

"Ehhhh? What is it that you said about me taicho?" she said taunting-like. From the looks of the mischievous faces of Rangiku Matsumoto, and Mr. Fluffy Hair's muffled protests, they were on a 100% chance level that they were not a couple. I mean who'd even wanna date a cute little runt like him? _Oi, little Forget-Me-Not you added 'cute' in your thought_, a nagging voice in my head told me. I fumed to myself. My mind has this stupid habit of annoying me against my own will. I've tried for years to abolish it but like 'they' say, old habits die hard.

"Get off me, Matsumoto!" Mr. Fluffy Hair managed to push himself out of the fair lady's bust and try to catch his breath.

"Heh heh heh, taicho. Don't you _ever_ - I repeat, _EVER_ underestimate the power of huuuuuge breasts or women who're alcoholics _with_ huge breasts, in this matter," she told him, thumping her huge chest with her fist.

I stared down at my breasts. They weren't Rangiku Matsumoto huge but they were also not your average sizes either. To me, they were just the perfect size to fit in with my growing body and personality.

"In answer to your question, no," Mr. Fluffy Hair told me after huge puffs of breaths later. He wiped the sweat of his face with his right sleeve occasionally glaring at the grinning lady beside him.

"But why?" I asked, turning on the puppy-dog eyes.

"Awwww~ Wasurenagusa-chaaan. You look sooo_ cuuuute_!" I heard Rangiku commented.

Kira shook his head but an amused smile was on his face. "I agree with Rangiku-san but does that really work on Hitsugaya-taicho?"

He stared straight into them (something not many people can do.) "No means no, Hikaru," he told me. "And anyway, you're already up. That means that you can sleep on the extra mattress here," he patted the thin mattress he was sitting on.

I stared at it with utter horrificness. "That's called a mattress?" I managed to speak through my wave of shock.

"Yes, apparently it _is _called a mattress," he told me, slowly.

I stared back at the snowy haired boy and then flopped back onto the bed and covered myself with the thick blanket. "Well I don't care if that thing _is_ called a mattress or not, I'm not moving from this bed, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan," I nonchalantly told him.

"Eheh, 'Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan'?" Rangiku and Kira repeated but in different tones.

I poked my head out of the white covers. "Yes," I replied and poked my head back in.

A vein popped out of Mr. Fluffy Hair's forehead. "I have a name you know baka!" he said, hitting my head with a piece of newspaper that came out of nowhere.

I poked my head by head back out again, holding the spot that got hit and teary-eyed. "That hurt Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan."

"Dammit, call me Hitsugaya-taicho, woman!" he shouted, restraining himself from hitting me again.

Rangiku leaned in, making her head the same level as mine. "You really should, Wasurenagusa-chan," she told me, wagging her finger in my face.

Kira nodded in agreement. "You should, Hiwa-san or you'll end up getting frostbite or something worst by tomorrow."

"Well then, lucky me," I giggled.

I could practically see the question marks that were on top of their heads. "What do you mean, Hiwa-san?" Kira asked.

I winked at Hitsugaya. "Ice can't critically hurt me or freeze me, Mr. Fluffy Hair," I told the three puzzled-looking faces.


	2. Green Apples

I stuck my tongue out at the three still puzzled-looking faces. "Jeezus, I was _just joking_ my little friendlies."

"Hah?" was the only word that came out the three mouths followed with another vein popping out of Hitsugaya's forehead. _Lol, that guy seriously knows how to pop out their veins dramatically,_ I thought. I smiled innocently and nodded. "Yup, and what's wrong with you, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan?"

An angry aura had started to envelop the snowy haired boy.

Rangiku looked uneasily at Hitsugaya and started pushing Kira out of the room, she followed suit. "Let's go Kira, before things get ugly," she told him. "Oh and Wasurenagusa-chan," she called out popping her head back into the room.

I looked up at her. "Yes?"

She pointed her forefinger at the bowl of chicken soup on the bedside table. "The soup's for you."

I nodded, busy daydreaming about me with the bowl of chicken soup. "Thanks, Rangiku. Bubye then Kira-san, see ya tomorrow," I wiped the drool of my face and waved at the two people.

I heard Kira cry out in protest. "But Rangiku-san, Hiwa-san may probably_ die_ if she's in a room with an angry Hitsugaya-taicho," I heard Kira say.

_Wait,_ I thought. _Die? _I sweatdropped.

"Shhhh... she doesn't need to know that," Rangiku whispered. "And anyway, Hitsugaya-taicho won't hurt a cute 'lil puppy like her... right?"

I heard somebody slap their forehead. "See? Even you don't know, and you're the 10th Division's fukutaicho," Kira said, frustratingly. "_And_ this is also the other reason to save Hiwa-san from Hitsugaya-taicho's wrath."

_So the busty woman really_ was_ a fukutaicho then, and moreover she's the_ 10th Division's _fukutaicho, _I thought.

I saw Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitch. "We can _hear every word you're saying!_" he snarled.

I nearly jumped out of the bed, surprised by the snarl that I heard from Hitsugaya.

I could almost imagine both of them jumping too, equally surprised like me. Kira popped his head back in nervously. "Ehehe... we were just going, right Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku popped her head in too. "Yep, and Hitsugaya-taicho," she said.

Hitsugaya turned his head around, facing the two shinigami who were at the door. "Wut?"

Rangiku showed her finger at him. "Don't you_ dare_ touch Wasurenagusa-chan, Hitsugaya-taicho," she told him in a nervous tone, which kind of ruined the 'If you do, deadly consequencess await your dark, dark future' type of sentence.

Hitsugaya turned back around, smirking. "Hmph, you're not the boss of me Matsumoto," he told her. It seems like there was a hidden agenda in his tone.

I saw Rangiku fume in irritation. "Tch, just don't _kill_ her then."

"Why should I kill a 'cute 'lil puppy' of a shinigami like her?" he asked. It seems he _did_ hear what Rangiku had to say about me.

It was my turn to fume. "Stop insulting me, boy who has the heart of ice!" I whined frustratingly.

It pissed me a whole lot more when I started connecting things and came to know that Hitsugaya, _of all people_, was the taicho of the division I was appointed to.

"Your meaningless words don't hurt me one little bit, 'lil puppy," he told me, folding his arms and smirking. "And didn't I compliment you?"

"I know that it was _pure_ sarcasm, Mr. Fluffy Hair!" I accused him.

He hit me again with the newspaper, but this time he was kind of considerate and instead only hit me at the arm. "Well it was _not_," he said forcefully and snarly-like, making me jump again (I've gotta stop doing that.) "And did you _not_ understood what I said earlier?"

_Awwwww~ he looked so much cuter when he's mad_, the nagging voice in my brain told me, and for once I agreed with my annoying brain. "But I can't help myself Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan," I said, stroking his snowy hair once more.

His eyebrow twitched, but he didn't swat my hand away. Instead he hastily stood up, making my hand fall back into my lap. "Awwww~ preeeetty pleeeeaaaase, Hitsugaya-kun," I begged, turning on the 'Pretty pleases?' eyes, and I realised that for once I got his name right.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched a lot more. "No!" he shouted and let his arms fall back to his sides, his hands in tight clenches.

"Pweeeeeaaaaaase~?" I asked, still not giving up.

I could've sworn that a tint of red was faintly visible on his cheeks, but this is an all-too-serious Hitsugaya here. A boy who would probably call me 'mommy' before blushing cutely/faintly like that.

Hitsugaya looked away. "I've had enough of you... Matsumoto you can - eh?" he stopped talking when he saw that the sliding door was not open but closed, and there was no sign of the two fukutaichos. "Where'd she go?"

I repeated the same question in my head, tons of answers bombarded my brain but the most possible and logical answer was that she had ignored us and dragged Kira to the bar with her. I shrugged. "I guess she dragged Kira-san to the bar, and she may now be probably drinking 'till she's completely drunked up like the day I saw her when I got this bandage," I felt the bandage and noticed that it still felt firm under my fingers. Most bandages that I've used before would either be peeling by now or have it off my forehead, especially since I have a way of tossing and turning in my sleep. "Hm?"

Hitsugaya's whipped around. "What _now_?" he asked me in irritation.

I looked up at him. "Nothing... it's just that most bandages that I use by now would either start peeling off or be off my forehead completely," I told him in reply.

Hitsugaya started to rake his fingers through his fluffy hair. I had to restrain myself from following his movements. "Oh, that," he said. "I replaced them every day or _occasionally, _since the bandages kept peeling off and onto your blond hair, like every in every _hour_."

I leaned in towards Hitsugaya. "What?" Hitsugaya said and I could've _again _swore that Hitsgaya blushed, but I couldn't see his face since he was covering it with his hands.

"You are a nice guy after all!" I squealed, glomping him like a retarded kid, and you may think that's not possible but it is because I pretty much feel retarded at the moment, and since I'm a legal 16-year-old that _legally _makes me one.

"Oi!" he exclaimed as we tumbled onto the bed. "Get off me!"

I snickered. "No can do, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chaaan~"

Hitsugaya nearly fell off the bed as he struggled, he was pretty determined to get me off of him. "I said, GET OFF ME WOMAN!"

Hitsugaya's elbow then accidently bumped with the extremely unstable two-legged (yes, a two-legged bedside table.) causing the chicken soup and glass of water to topple over... and dump it's contents on us.

"Eheh..." I chuckled as a drop of cold ice water went down my spine. It was... spine-tingling (-insert an evil laugh here-)

Hitsugaya glared at me. My pervy mind told me that the wet Hitsugaya in front of me was definitely the most cutest and bite-worthy thing that I've ever seen, especially since he's covered with chicken soup (yum!) "Why da hell are you chuckling?" he yelled as he stood up from his bed.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off. "Wait, I don't wanna know. It'll just lead to more trouble," Hisugaya said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Bleackhhh~"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Immature."

I winked at him. "Way too mature."

He rolled his eyes again and started to take off his robe, making me blush lightly. "I'm gonna go and take a shower first, you wait out here and change into some dry clothes 'cus only the water fell on you, the rest of the chicken soup was drenched on me," he told me, now his torso was fully visible, making my cheeks burn up. I had to say he looked kinda fit for a kid. I nodded like a dumb dog in reply. "Yessir..."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And why're you red?"

I grabbed at a pillow nearby, covering my face with it. "B-because you're half-naked!" I nearly yelled at him, but managed to use my 'in-door' voice.

Hitsugaya smirked playfully... no not that... tauntingly at me... yeah, _that's_ gotta be right. "Oh, it seems that I have a little virgin in my room."

I blushed more madly. "Like you're no better, Mr. Fluffy Hair."

He gave me a blank look. "That's because I don't care 'lil puppy."

I whined. "Don't call me that, Hitsugaya," I called his name right because I just couldn't stand it that he was calling me a 'lil puppy. It just makes me fume so much.

He chuckled. "You even whine like one," he stated, ignoring the fact that I didn't call him 'taicho'.

I felt my cheeks cooling down, this made me a bit relieved. "Oh c'mon, I got your name right didn't I? At least stop calling me 'lil puppy or reward me or somethin'."

He looked down at me as he wrapped himself up in a white towel around his lower body. "Why should I? Considering that you went and placed the chicken soup all over me, and the fact that you didn't even call me 'taicho', you're lucky enough that I didn't kicked you out of this room and onto the streets."

"_You _were the one who bumped his shoulder at the bedside table!" I stood up hastily, but still with the blanky wrapped around me.

"_YOU_ were the one who tackled me like a 'lil crazed kid!" he countered, trying to match up with my height by standing on his tippy toes.

"I didn't _tackle _you, I _glomped _you wise-ass!" I shouted to his cute face.

"Same thing!" he shouted back, and found out that he was seriously getting tired of me so he stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I stood there in a small puddle, silently cursing at the snowy haired boy. _He sounds like he's going through his_ period_ or something._

I walked over to the closet, with the blanky off, and began to search for my stuff and clothes. I found a white T-shirt with its matching pair of white shorts, but the fabric had a cute pattern decorated on it. I began to undress myself, finding out that I've been wearing the same clothes I had worn since the whole 'I tripped and nearly died because my head was too soft and mushy, but thanks to hard skull did not' thing. I stripped off my wet clothes slowly, taking my time to dry my wet hair and body.

I was fully dressed before Hitsugaya can take a peek at my naked bod. I sighed in relief, thinking that the situation would be _waaaay _too awakward for me to handle. Something sprang up into my mind when I started to dry off the chicken soup that had splashed on the bed with a hair dryer, (so creative, I know.) and I immediately began to furiously dig my hands back into my gray duffel-bag. "Where is it?" I mumbled to myself, not hearing the click of a door opening and closing behind me.

"Where is what?" I heard Hitsugaya said.

I turned around prepared to see a _fully-dressed_ Hitsugaya but what I saw was the opposite.

"What is it you're searching for?" he asked again.

He was still half-naked but his white hair was not covered with pieces of chicken and I think I smelled a scent of green apples in the air. "Green apples...?" I muttered.

"Oh, that's just the smell of the shampoo I'm using," he told me.

I gave him a blank stare and then started laughing. "Y-you use green apples?" I laughed.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What type of shampoo did you think I used?"

I held my sides as it started to ache. "Something cool like _Heads & Shoulders_ or something, but not green apples!" I started out talking in a normal voice, but as I spoke each word I laughed and chuckled in a lot more hysterical way.

"SHUT UP!" the little short taicho roared.

Surprisingly I wasn't surprised by an inch, and was even dumb enough (or brave?) to knelt down at his level and pat him on the head. "Awww~ is little cute taicho mad?" I asked him.

"Yes," he snarled back as he hit me square on the head with a thick book that came out of nowhere.

"Itai!" I shouted before I tumbled back onto the ground. The head wound throbbed painfully and made me wince. "Where da hell did_ that_ thing come from?" I growled at the book, this even surprised me a bit.

Hitsugaya shook his head at me. "None of your business..." he told me and I 'hmph-ed' back in reply. He scratched his snowy hair. "Anyway, just tell me about this... 'thing' you're searching for, I'm curious."

"Didja know that curiousity killed the cat?" I told him. I was dead-set against the idea of showing him my precious... but the thought of him hitting me on the head again with the thick as a tree trunk book is kind of dead-set-ish too.

"Well, for starters, I am not a cat. I don't even look like one. I think Yoruichi is one though..." he said as he sat down on the dry side of his bed. "Secondly, I don't care that if you reveal your secret a cat will die or something."

"True, you're like a cute small and lovable white tiger to me... and let's just say that this kitty-kat 'Yoruichi' is your girlfriend or something..."

Again a vein popped out of his forehead like in all world-known animes. "I am not a white tiger!" he roared (doesn't that means he is?) "And Yoruichi is _not_ my girlfriend!"

I poked a finger into my ear hole. "Touchy now aren't we?"

"Just answer the damn question!" he bellowed.

I stuck my tongue out and risked another hitting. "Nuh-uh Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan. Never ever in my current lifetime!"

His eyebrow twitched some more before he plopped onto the way too thin for my liking mattress and covered himself with a blanket. "Geez, I don't give a damn anymore about anything that involves a stupid idiot like you, g'night," he told me as he clicked off the light on the bedside table.

"WAIT!" I yelled when I slowly realized that I was in the dark and it was at night (when the ghosties come out.) and I was pretty much hyperventilating at the moment. "Can I sleep beside you?"

"Of_ course_ not!" he yelled back, making my hair do a dramatic blow-back like in the animes.

"B-but I'm scared of sleeping way over there!" I bawled, pointing towards the extremely boring couch (_can _a couch be boring? I don't know) that was placed way over the other side of the room, and anything can happen when I'm that far away from lil brave taicho, a person who can surely scare off some ghosts cuz he's brave.

I imagined another one of those dramatic veins of his popping out on his forehead before he gave me his answer. "Must you really be that immature?"

I started to nod but realized that it was dark for God's sakes, and stopped myself in mid-nod. "Yes, yes I am," I answered casually. I felt a glare of daggers being targeted at me and bawled again, surprising Hitsugaya tremendously. "I-it's not my fault I'm childish," I choked out. "Okay, m-maybe it is... but don't _judge _me Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan! I _freakin' HATE _that!"

I heard a click and the bedside table's small lamp lit up once more, startling me. Hitsugaya stared at me with a blank expression before sighing in a frustrated way. "Alright, alright. You can sleep beside me," he gave in, patting me lightly on the head in a way to comfort me. "But you're forced to sleep in the soaked bed."

I wiped away the dry tears on my face with my right sleeve, and nodded obediently. "O-okay."

Hitsugaya lay back down on the bed and wrapped himself with his blanket. "Good. Use a comforter to cover the soaked mattress, I don't care. Just please stop crying," he told me. "It's..."

I peered down at him. "It's what?" I asked.

He sighed and rolled to the other side. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

I opened my mouth to give him a short lecture (Oh, what am I _thinking_? _All _lectures are long) about why you shouldn't hide your feelings or you'll get scarred for life and not to mention be an emotional little dick who always bawls everyday, but I shrugged and only muttered an "Ok."

I took out the comforter that I found in the closet, the old thing was collecting dust when I found it. Of course I had to dust it off - for _an hour_! After the serious dust-off, my eyelids were as heavy as bricks and I had to stagger back inside the bedroom before I collapsed. Unfortunately I _did _collapse, and that was the only memory I had before I fell to the floor, face-first.

* * *

><p>I slowly parted me eyelids open and saw an empty mattress. "Huh? Where's Mr. Fluffy Hair?" I asked myself since no one else was inside the bedroom but me. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.<p>

_Maybe he went to work?_ I pondered. _No, can't be. He's not the kind of guy who would leave a girl in his room and run off to God knows where._

As I was busy pondering and occasionaly saying 'AHA!' thinking that that's the solution to Hitsugaya's dissapearence, but then shaking my head thinking that it is just not possible or plain stupid and unlogical, I didn't realize that Matsumoto had entered the room.

"Good morning, Wasurenagusa-chan~"

I jumped and nearly toppled out of bed when I heard her yell. "Matsumoto! Thank God you're here!" I exclaimed, hastily standing up and knocking over the unstable two-legged table. "I thought yesterday was a dream and I was going to wake up in an insane asylum or something..."

Matsumoto said nothing but gave me a look.

"What? It's _possible _you know!" I told her, defending myself.

Matsumoto waved off the subject with her hand. "Nevermind, Wasurenagusa-chan. Hitsugaya-taicho told me to get you, so change your clothes. I 'll go and make breakfast while you take a shower. Oh, and I forgot to tell you," Matsumoto piped up, stopping me in my tracks to the bathroom. "I'll be your guide for today!"

Her face was shining with glee (I'm freakin' serious here.) when she hopped into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I laughed to myself before entering the bathroom and letting the nice warm water take over my body, and I even used Hitsugaya's green apples shampoo!


	3. Meeting THE Strawberry

It has been one and a half months since I've settled into Seireitei. I've got my own room, which does _not _look boring-looking or has an old mens' style stuck to it. And I am now officially a sixth-seat in the 10th Division. Pretty impressive for new meat, eh?

Also, the gray maze-like walls here are no match for me anymore. I've pretty much mastered the stupid maze (which I still loathe). Moreover, there are many nice people who live here (unlike cranky pants Hitsugaya-taicho), for example Hinamori, who I here can give me some dirt on our beloved 10th Division's cute taicho, Hanatarou, who is a weakling but has awesome healing skills, Kenpachi, the fighting-crazed captain of the 11th division, and tons others that I'm just too damn tired to type right now.

But with good news there has just _got _to be bad news, right? Well, like my dead granny used to say, life's not all peaches and creams. Well, anyways, the bad news is that Mr. Fluffy Hair still hasn't - or _won't _even let me have a _real _mission. All he lets me do are minor ones. Like patrolling the districts and capturing some weak and not to mention _stupid _bandits who wreak havoc on the streets of the districts for just stupid and short-period of time fun! And when I _did_ complained to Hitsugaya, he only told me that I was still too irresponsible for a big mission and then he would just shoo me away, saying a lame excuse that he had some work to do or that he needs to take a bath. Damn _that cute taicho/Mr. FLuffy Hair!_ would be the first thought that streams into my mind when I stomp out of his office, followed with more silent curses directed mentally towards the short runt.

"Oi, Wasurenagusa!" Shuhei called out, interrupting me in my current day-dream about me flying on top of an ice-cream mountain (can't help it. I've always been a sweet tooth at heart *halo appears on top of hair*). I flipped my long front bangs out of my face and turned towards the tall spiky haired man, who I have personally nicknamed 'Reaper' since his zanpakuto reminds me of one, eventhough we _are _all reapers...

"What is it, Reaper?" I asked him. Whenever that man was around, trouble was bound (L.O.L. I just made a rhyme). And when I mean 'trouble', it only means that we would prank or punk (as Shuhei likes to call it) people - a lot. In conclusion, Shuhei is my partner in pranking crimes. In the past few weeks we have been putting whip cream on Kira's hand and, naturally, tickling his nose with a feather... and I guess you'd know the results. We have also been pranking some taichos, including my cute taicho of course.

"Hitsugaya-taicho's lookin' for you, lil forget-me-not!" he shouted back, using the nicknames of all nicknames that I loathe most.

The mention of my most loathed nickname made me tick off. "Oh, shut up, Reaper!" I yelled at him, throwing the chair that I was sitting on towards his grinning face.

Shuhei easily stepped to the right to avoid collision with the chair. "Aw, c'mon, lil flower. I'm pretty sure you can do better, ammi right?" he asked me as I shunpoed beside him.

"Well, sure. I _have_ beaten you a few thousand times, right Reaper?" I snickered while walking ahead of him.

"Oi!" he screamed, running to catch up with me. "I told you to not mention that! That would totally ruin my chances of getting a date with Matsumoto! And I took it easy on you the _last _time because you're new!"

I laughed at him. Shuhei had told me that he had always wanted to go on a date with the ever-so-lovely Rangiku Matsumoto. But when I asked Matsumoto on what she thought of my friend, the Reaper, she told me that Shuhei is just like a platonic friend to her, making Kira , who was there with me at the time, and I stifle laughter. "Didn't I _tell _you? Matsumoto only thinks of you as her platonic friend!" I laughed.

"S-shut up!" he told me. "I still have a chance if I show her my manly side."

I abruptly stopped laughing and gave him a confused look. "You have one?"

Shuhei fumed before hitting me on the head with his fist. "Of _course _I do!"

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan," I greeted the ever-so-icy taicho as I popped my head into his office and waved.<p>

He briefly looked up at me and glared, but then went back to doing the paperwork. I 'tut-tut' as I walked into the office and closed the door behind me. "I sure do pity you, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan. Stuck in a stuffy office on a day like today. Now, since the day is _sooo _lovely, why dontcha go out and have some nice cool watermelon while your most loyal sixth-seat do the paper work for ya?" I suggested sweetly. Well, it was more of a bribe than a normal butt-kissing act.

"You're not going to be bribing anyone today, Hikaru," he casually told me as he arranged the papers into a neat pile.

_Busted!_ I raked my hair with my fingers unconciously. "Eheh... how'd you know Shirou-chan?" I asked him, using Hitsugaya's most despised nickname.

Hitsugaya slammed his hands on his desk as he hastily stood up from his paper work. "Don't test me, Hikaru!" he yelled.

I walked cautiously towards Hitsugaya. "Geez, Hitsugaya-taicho," I sighed (what? I know when I need to break the act). "Ya don't need tuh get yer panties in a twist," I told him as a grin carved it's way onto my lips.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched before he forcefully made his tooshie sit down. "Anyway, I asked Shuhei to call you because I'm assigning you on an important mission..."

My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. _Is he goin' tuh put me up on a 'big' mission? Please, pretty please make it so, God!_ I prayed silently (do shinigamis even pray to God? Do tell).

Hitsugaya stared into my (apparently) large sky-blue eyes with his deep green ones. "... Are you really _that _enthusiastic just because I'm signing you up on one of those missions that you call 'big'?" he asked me as he stood up from his desk and walked towards me, with Hyourinmaru in hand.

I bobbed my head up and down in reply. "Of course, Hitsu-taicho!" I said. "All 'o' those missions from the past few weeks were _dreadfully_ bo-ring!" I told him in a pish-posh English accent. I've been improving in leaps and bounds at it if I do say so myself.

He sighed at me like a grown-up (apparently, in this current situatuion, he's the strict and not to mention _cranky _grown-up) would sigh at a little enthusiastic kid (by the way, I'm the kid). He stared blankly at me some more before handing me a sweet.

"Huh? Why'd you give me a sweet, Hitsu-taicho?" I asked, eyeing the so-called 'sweet' suspiciously, thinking that it may suddenly blow up and a banner that would say, 'YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D, YOU BITCH' appearing in small capitalized letters (is this even possible?), this would most probably be his revenge for all those days when I picked and picked on him until he exploded, and, of course, the punking - oh, who can forget the _pranking_. I started shaking the 'sweet' furiously, my brain still thinking up some more random thoughts involving the 'sweet' of course.

"It's a sweet that Ukitake gave to me earlier," Hitsugaya calmly told me. "I don't want it, _or _need it. So you can have it since children like you love them, right?" he asked me, tauntingly. I saw a small smirk playing on his lips, making me kind of ticked off at the big - whoops, I meant, the _small _know-it-all.

I plastered a fake, sweet, _sweet _smile on my face, making yours truly look as innocent as ever. "Why, I _thank you_, Hitsugaya-kun," I said, dragging the '-kun' and making my voice sound sickly sweet.

Hitsugaya ignored the fact me calling him 'Hitsugaya-kun' and continued on with the summary of my mission, which my brain has clearly confirmed that it was a BIG mission (God, my brain's so slow). "Anyway, you have to head out with me to Karakura Town. That place has been crawling with hollows lately," he informed me.

I gave him a confused look in return. "Hmmm... if that is true, then why don't you ask Matsumoto-chan or the other seats above me to help you? It's not like I don't want to go with you! I am _just _curious, that is _all_," I held up my hands in a cross over my chest to prove my honesty.

Hitsugaya started combing his soft white hair with his hands. "Well, Matsumoto will be pretty useless since she'll just mop around the Kurosaki residence drinking beer. The fourth- and fifth-seats have been whining on and on about a two month vacation, so I gave them one month each. And the third-seat had been critically injured so he won't be able to accompany me," he told me, sounding so high authority-ish all of a sudden (or is it just me?). "So, that leaves me with a little girl who is, apparently, afraid of the dark and such a cry-baby."

It felt like the extremely sensitive part of me got stabbed. But what Mr. Fluffy Hair said was true. I cry easily and I (for those of you who read Green Apples would know) am afraid of the dark, even though I am a legal 16 year-old. "Don't call me that, Hitsu-taicho!" I whined.

Hitsugaya chuckled at me momentarily before smiling at me with those deep, green (and probably illegal since it makes a girl even a foot away from him fall in ... with the little runt) eyes of his. I felt my heart race and develop a _doki-doki _sound. "You crack me up, Hikaru," he sighed, brushing a strand of white hair away from his beautifully carved face.

I stopped myself. _Oh great _Hell_, Hikaru! _I thought to myself, not realizing that I was turning redder and redder at each passing moment. _Puh-_lease _do not tell me that you're falling for a guy like him! _I looked down at my feet, my bangs falling over my blushing face. "U-ummm... sure, Hitsugaya-taicho," I said, unconsciously calling him 'Hitsugaya-taicho'. I shuffled my feet some more before continuing to break the silence. "W-well then, I'll be going to my room to get my stuff ready, 'kay?"

I started to turn around and walk towards the door, but I stopped when I felt a firm and warm hand touch my hand. I. Nearly. Fainted. And that damned gesture only made my face turn even redder. "Meet me in front of the 10th Division barracks in around an hour. That'll give you enough time to get all of your stuff packed up, right?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and brushed Hitsugaya's hand away from my shoulder while still having my face turned away from him. "Okay, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan," I answered him, quickly turning around to beam a warm smile at him before running out the door with Arashiki, my zanpakuto, by my side.

When I closed (practically slam) the door behind me, I didn't pause to take a breather or anything, I just immediately ran towards the direction of the 10th Division barracks. As I was half-way towards my room, my legs suddenly collapsed underneath me. I fell with a dull _thud_. I felt weak and powerless all of a sudden, and my damned heart didn't help either. It was still making that irritating _doki-doki _sound. It was a bit weird but Hitsugaya's face was still in my mind and the spot where he touched me still felt somewhat warm.

Questions again swarmed around my brain. But I managed to croak out the most logical, and not to mention the most _heart-racing_ question of them all , "Am I in... love?" I asked out loud, staring up into the sky as tears started to form in my eyes. Though, nobody answered (who _would_?) mainly because there was no one there. Most of the other seats would probably be on missions by now since it's nearly evening. As soon as I thought of that, I heard two girlish squeals coming from behind my back. I nearly froze and fainted right on the spot from shock and embarrasment that somebody may have heard my *ahem* 'question'.

I slowly stood up and turned around, ready to find a pair of snotty Shinigamis who wear braces with pink gum stuck in them, in conclusion, geeked-up nerds, who I've found out from the past few months to be thoroughly _annoying_. But I was equally surprised as I was ready, to find that it was only Matsumoto and Hinamori. My heart nearly had a heart attack, thinking that they have realized who was the person I fell in love with. But managed to calm down again when the thought that they _couldn't _have known because they only heard me asking myself the question... right? They can't read brains... right? _Oh, PLEASE make it right!_

The two squealing girls still didn't stop their glass-shattering, insane and _way _too girlish squealing and I could've sworn there was a Cheshire grin plastered on each of their faces. Both of them were holding each other's hands and hopping slightly. All in all, they looked like two girls who knew some very, _very _dirty dirt on a certain forget-me-not.

I gulped inwardly and finally decided to break the 'silent' and awkward (well, to _me _it was awkward) atmosphere. "Ummm... guys?" I asked them uneasily. Shit_! _I thought, breaking out into a cold sweat. _Did they hear me or are they just so psyched up because they won a lottery?_

Matsumoto was the first person to react. She shunpoed towards me and started to shove my face inside her _humongous _cleavage. "Awww... the little forget-me-not is in looooove," she cooed at me, only hugging and not to mention, _suffocating_ me tighter.

I felt like all the air inside my lungs were dragged out and my lungs even felt like it was when I had my drowning experience. Well, Matsumoto _did _told me to never underestimate the power of big-breasted women (heck, Shuhei is absolutely gaga over them) and I had only took it lightly then. "M-matsumoto..." I managed to cry out as I tried pushing my face away from Matsumoto's boobs. "... Can't... breath..."

I heard a quick shuffle of feet and saw Hinamori standing beside Matsumoto. She was smiling broadly, even though a certain friend of hers was currently in a near death situation. "We _so _knew it," she chuckled.

My blood stopped cold. I ignored the fact that my blood was stopping right on the spot, and focused my attention on to the _other _fact that I was in a _dying_ situation. "Let me _go_, Rangiku!" I half-yelled into the huge breasts. I only call Matsumoto by her first name when I'm pissed off or am just not having my 'day' on that certain day.

"Alright, alright," she repeated, finally releasing me from the cursed breasts.

As soon as my face wasn't in between Matsumoto's boobies anymore, I inhaled and exhaled like I've never inhaled and exhaled before. I even kissed the floor in relief, my brain telling me at the same time that I was being too damn dramatic. But, let's not forget, I was suffocating just now. _Cut _me some _slack_, people. "Now I know how Hitsu-taicho feels when he's bein' suffocated by a certain busty fukutaicho," I said, mainly to myself as I wiped my mouth vigirously in case that there may be some germs still stuck to my lips.

Matsumoto placed her hands to her hips, and poked my nose with her finger playfully, ignoring the few words that had came out of my mouth. "You're in love with somebody, right, Wasurenagusa-chan?" she asked me. Hinamori only backed her up as she wagged her eyebrows at me slyly, smirking all too knowingly.

I blushed red and turned around to shunpo off into the sunset. My plan was to avoid eye contact, communicating and crossing paths with the two girls for all eternity. But my beautifully good plan was wrecked into a million pieces when Matsumoto grabbed onto my collar, abolishing all means of escape for lil ol' me. "Lemme _go_! Or I will use my most loudest scream to shout for help!" I threatened them.

"No can do, lil Waurenagusa-chan," Matsumoto started, dragging my limp body into a store room nearby and stuffing my mouth with an apple. Hinamori followed us in, slowly closing the door behind her.

"You're coming with us," Hinamori finished, her face turning very... well, let's just say it turned to the opposite of how Hinamori always looked like.

* * *

><p>"I will not <em>say <em>anything!" I shouted to them a 'mere' hour later. My hands were tied firmly behind my back with some rope that Hinamori had found that Matsumoto had did the courtesy to tie my hands and legs with. And also I was currently being kept a prisoner by big-boobies Matsumoto and who I _thought _was nice, Hinamori. It has been more than an hour and I was damn sure I was late! They had told me fifteen minutes before that they would release me when I give them the dirt on my love life. Of course I wouldn't say a single _word_. If I did, it would be like middle school all over again.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock. We have all day, Wasurenagusa-chan," Matsumoto reminded me - for like the _gazillionth _time. _But I _don't_! _I shouted out loud, in my mind though. If they knew that I had somewhere important to go, they would only make a bribe with me. And let me tell ya, my brain gives in rather easily when bribed.

"Mmm-hmm!" Hinamori agreed, nodding her head up and down. "We're on our day off. Well, _I _am, Matsumoto, not so sure..."

"Day off, spash goff," Matsumoto pathetically rhymed, waving her hand dismissively at the so-called angel/mouse. "Who cares? All Hitsugaya-taicho ever forces me to do is paperwork, paperwork and paperwork. This is what all fair fukutaichos, like me, are cursed to do for the rest of their life being one!"

I sighed as I looked down in defeat. _They're telling the truth. I should just make them promise to not tell Hitsugaya then_. "Alright, I'll tell you," I told them.

Both of their eyes lit up in glee. I inched away from them, a bit creeped out by their eyes. "Tell us!" they shouted in unison.

"Geezus, you guys sound like little kids," I said to them. They only ignored the insult I had just hit them in the face and continued staring at me creepily. "I think... I am... in love... with..."

"With...?" they chorused, eyes still shining.

I sighed inwardly and mentally told myself to stop dragging things. "I think I'm in love with Hitsu-taicho," I admited, barely in a whisper. I blushed silently when I felt both of them go eerie quiet.

After a few moments of awkward silence, both of them suddeny squealed and jumped up again for the _second _time. They started to hop around the small room in circles, or rather, _ovals _since I don't think they're up to the challenge to hop around in a perfect circle while being this psyched up about something stupid (have _you _ever jumped around in perfect circles while being too damn happy? I absolutely have not). "Can you release me _now_?" I asked them.

Both of them sat back down again. I didn't even think they had heard what I said a fe_w moments _ago. "I _can't _believe it!" Hinamori squealed.

"I'd rather if you did, Momo-chan," I told her.

"I mean, _seriously_, I didn't think that you'd have fall in love with Shirou-chan in like, one and a half months!" the squealin' Momo-chan, (_obviously_) squealed.

I flinched when the two of them went back to the 'Squealing my ears off' pact. _They're never _ever _gonna let me go until they have spread out my secret_, I grudgingly thought. "Am I really _that _obvious?" I asked them, raising my eyebrows in unison.

Matsumoto stopped jumping and squealing and bent down to my face's level. "Of course. Me and Momo-chan are _girls_, for your information," Matsumoto told me while wagging her finger in front of my eyes tauntingly. I felt like letting my vampire teeth (_again_, it doesn't mean I am a _vampire_, 'o' _Twilight _addicts) sink into the oh-so innocent little daint finger. But I couldn't since it was many centimetres away from me (do you _know _how much energy a person needs to stretch her/his head in that distance?).

Hinamori nodded and grinned at me as she sat back on the floor in front of me. "Yup, most girls around your age could know who and when a friend of theirs are going to fall in love," she helpfully explained to me.

I started to stare at them blankly. _Weird, I never could predict when _my _friends would fall in love_. _Maybe it was because I was kind of dumb or was it because of the fact that they never took 'love' seriously? _I pondered._ If I'm correct, they never _did _believe _in _love. They just thought of boys as their toys... Why the Hell am I friends with them...?_

"Ummm... but I thought that Wasurenagusa-chan would fall in love with Shuhei..." I heard Matsumoto mutter.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I heard her say Reaper's real name. "_What _did you say?" I shouted out loud. I will never fall in love with my guy friend - not even if Shuhei was the _last _good-looking boy on _Earth _(or Seireitei, whatever). That goes the same with Kira, people. This boy is just a good friend of mine who I always confide my problems with. For example, when I have just had a horrible stomach cramp, I come and whine all about it to him. The yellow-haired boy only listens and nods occasionally in between my whinings. "I will never give even an inch of my love to that guy! He is _just _a guy friend!"

Matsumoto pinched my cheeks playfully before continuing on with torturing me. "I know, I know, Wasurenagusa-chan. You'd only give some of your flower lovin' to Hitsugaya-taicho, aren't I right?" she rhetorically asked me, winking.

I had already long since known that Hinamori couldn't contain herself from laughing as she laughed at me in the face while unsuccesfully trying to cover it up with her petite right hand. Heck, even I wouldn't have _not _laugh if the victim was some other girl and not poor lil ol' me.

My eyes began to glaze over in apparent boredom from just listening to the girls' squealing and jumping like utter idiots, but then my wandering eyes stopped when I noticed that the store room's door was wide open. _Was it already open when we came in? _I wondered, staring into space.

"What are you guys doing in here of all places?" a kind of deep voice asked us. I jumped in shock, my head nearly making contact with the ceiling. But the feeling of shock only lasted for a few milliseconds when my slow brain managed to process the kind of deep voice thoroughly, and inform me that it was Hitsugaya Toshirou. By then the small sightly feeling was replaced with the familiar feeling of panic. And so panic like a little 5 year-old toddler was what I did. But then I realized that I was stupid for panicking like a freakin' 5 year-old and felt a wave of delight wash over me since Matsumoto and Hinamori would get in trouble, not poor lil me.

Matsumoto and Hinamori's eyes were open wide in surprise when their heads whipped around and saw Hitsugaya standing behind them with his foot tapping in a rather intimidating way and his arms crossed over his small (but rather built up if I must say) chest. I realized that they were scared shit by because they would probably end up being punished by Hitsugaya because of keeping him waiting (do you even _know _how little his patient span is?). _Hah! Serves them right for tying me up and forcing me to blurt out my crush_, I thought smugly.

"S-shirou-chan, what are you doing _here _of all places? Shouldn't you be knee-deep in a sea of papers or something?" Hinamori managed to squeak out - nervously of course. I smiled in utter delight. I heard the little timid girl gulp when a dark aura formed around the little white-haired boy's body before continuing. "Ummm... I meant, what're you doing here, H-Hitsugaya-taicho?" she corrected herself.

Hitsugaya's dark-like aura disappeared into thin air, and his face soften. But I guess that's to be expected since Hinamori _is _his childhood friend, after all. "That's better," he said, ruffling his hair again. And, again, my hands had this urge to touch his hair with him. I balled up my fists and gritted my teeth. _I seriously have to stop having this urges to touch his hair! I don't want to be a pedophile (eventhough Hitsugaya's a few thousand years older than me). They're weird_, I thought, _and not to mention perverts_. "But why does Hikaru has her hands all tied up? Please do tell."

I started laughing maniacally inside. _They are SOOOO dead. _Matsumoto smiled sheepishly before grabbing Hinamori's sweaty hand and zipping out of there. The last words she said were, "Sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho. Hinamori-chan and I have some... ummm... business, yeah, business, to take care of. So you know the drill. Bye!" I pouted. _Dang!_

I saw Hitsugaya open his mouth to yell out some short words after them, but he closed his mouth back again and shook his head. I stared up blankly at him, blinked innocently and grinned sheepishly at him. "So, Hitsu-taicho, watcha doin' just standing there?" I asked him.

He stared back down at me for a few moments and then glared. A shiver literally went up my spine as he started to bend down to my height. "You were _suppose _to meet me in front of the 10th Division barracks sixty-seven minutes ago!"

"Are you blind, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan? My hands and _legs _were tied up! Look it up in the friggin _dictionary _if you don't what 'tied up' means!"

Hitsugaya took a deep breath before shouting, "YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI FOR GOD'S SAKES! BEING 'TIED UP' IS A STUPID REASON! MOREOVER, YOU'RE A SIXTH-SEAT! LIVE UP TO YOUR NAME!" right into my face.

A vein popped out of my forehead. "For your information, Hitsu-taicho, I am _no _friggin Houdini! I don't pull out rabbits from top hats, make cards appear magically from yer nose or mouth, and I _seriously _do _not _know how to get my hands and legs out of rope!" I had started to cry uncontrollably by the time I said 'top hats'. I cry way too easily, remember?

Hitsugaya shot a menacing glare in my direction before sighing and shaking his head in defeat. He untied the ropes on my hands and legs. Of course, I was still crying by then. He stared at blankly and then shook his head again. "You really cry easily, don't you?" he asked me, his two hands on his lap.

I sniffed and cried even louder. "Y-you think?"

Hitsugaya took out a handkerchief from his pocket and then started to wipe my tears with it. I looked up in surprise at him. He noticed my look and managed a small feeble smile that made my heart melt on cue. "Now, now, don't cry lil forget-me-not."

"Don't call me that!" I whined, blowing my nose into his handkerchief.

Hitsugaya smirked, and I could've sworn he said, "It's not my fault you have a tendency to be unforgetable," but it must've just been my over-active imagination as Hitsugaya would never fall for me even in a GAZILLION millenium (you thought I was gonna use 'years', right? But years past by us like days).

* * *

><p>"Whoa! So this is THE Strawberry's house?" I asked Hitsugaya. The both of us had arrived to Karakura town around an hour ago, and now we're in front of the infamous taicho-classed substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, or as <em>I <em>like to call him, Strawberry. Hitsugaya had told me that we will be crashing at his place for a while and disguising ourselves as students at the high school nearby. I felt all giddy and excited at the thought of having the chance to go to school and socialize again. But that excitement was quickly replaced with the almighty dread of school homework (dun dun duuuun). "Y'know you have to admit, it's kind of... plain- and boring-looking, isn't it, Hitsu-taicho?"

I looked over at the short boy and saw an eyebrow of his twitch in annoyance. I smirked. Hitsugaya looked real cute-looking in a polo shirt and jeans. To me, he practically had 'cute' written in big bold letters on his forehead. "For, like, the _billionth _time this day, Hikaru, his name is _Kurosaki_. _Ichigo_."

I bent down a bit and patted him on the head with my right hand, smiling. "I know, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan, I know."

He swatted my hand away from his hair and glowered at me. I noticed his glare and gave him an air-kiss in reply. Hitsugaya shot me another all-too menacing glare before stomping towards the front door of the Kurosaki residence. "I don't give a damn anymore, Hikaru. Let's go."

I ran after him, nearly tripping on a rock. "Wait up, Hitsu-taicho!" I called out to him. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind from the behind. I abruptly stopped running when I felt the extremely short skirt that the pervert Urahara had gave me fly up (yes, fly up. I don't know any other words to suit the description). I kept noticing him checking out my behind when I wore the black mini skirt. I was forced against my own will to wear the wretched clothig because I had no other clothes. Hitsugaya had dragged me towards the thingy (I'm not _that _much of a _Bleach_-fanatic. In fact, I don't even wash the laundry at home, my maid does) that we go through to get to Karakura town - without letting me finish my packing! Oh, you can't even _imagine _on what I was planning to torture Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan with after that.

I blushed furiously and held the damned skirt down. Luckily, Hitsugaya turned around after I had held the skirt down, not when it's showing my knickers in full view. "Are you _coming_?" he asked me as one of his edgy eyebrows shot upwards.

I nodded. "Y-yeah, Hitsu-taicho," I told him. My legs had already began walking slowly towards the door as soon as '-taicho' went out of my mouth.

I heard a door bell ring and a door click open. My head shot up to find a tall, handsome, furrow eyebrowed, red-headed boy around his teenage years standing at the door. He looked pretty pissed off. I scanned him again and saw keychain-looking thing with a picture of a skull on it hanging on his belt. "Are you THE Strawberry?" I asked the red-head boy as I zipped towards him with my hands held together on my chest.

The red-head boy looked a bit startled when my face was a few inches from his, and retreated a few steps back. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, nearly tripping on the carpet. He managed to regain his balance and then glared at me (probably on the same level as Hitsugaya's fa-mouse glare. Hahaha). I only looked at him more earnestly in reaction. "Who're you calling a 'Strawberry', girl?"

Hitsugaya waved a hand of his in front of the red-headed boy's face dismissively. "Save it, Kurosaki. It'll never work on her."

I glomped at Hitsugaya from the back, a content smile on my face. "I had guessed you'd know, isn't that right, Hitsu-taicho?" I said.

Hitsugaya shoved my body away from him before glaring oh-so darkly at yours truly and stomping off into the boring- and plain-looking house of the Seireitei-knowned Strawberry. I grinned rather cheekily at the tall teenager as I stood around the door, not bothering to follow Hitsugaya in.

"Are you comin' in, girl?" Ichigo asked me.

I nodded in reply. "Of course, but as soon as you answer my question."

He gave me a blank look. "WHAT question?" he blared out.

I made a face. _Geezus... this dandelion-head is like the unidentical twin of Hitsu-taicho - but _less _cute, of course_, I thought. "Y'know THAT question," I chirped. Again, the blank look. "Oh, never _mind_," I groaned out, dragging my feet through the door frame. As soon as I was out of ear-shot, I added, "What is with the guys these days? Forgetting such a simple and short question in a snap of a finger!"

As I entered the living room, I saw another man, also a red-head but with extremely weird eyebrows, lounging on one of the sofas. He was seemingly familiar, but no names popped up, so I left him be. Hitsugaya was sitting opposite of the man with his arms crossed and an all-too familiar grumpy expression on his pale face. I beamed a smile up at him when he gave me a 'I don't wanna know what you were up to, girl' look. A similiar look he had used on me when I had staggered out of the 10th Division's mens' bathroom with my eyes half-closed, my hair all bed-raggled, and a toilet cleaner in my hands. Ok, don't get any... err... weird ideas now. I was bullied by a couple of seniors to clean the stinky toilet bowls in the bathroom, but had accidently slept beside one. How I had survived the humongous humiliation on that day, still questions me.

"Hullo there, fellow human being of Earth," I greeted Weird Brows, waving my hand slightly at him.

He chuckled lightly at me before pointing his index finger towards me and turning to Hitsugaya. I jumped slightly as he pointed at me and fumed. _Doesn't he _know _that it is plain RUDE to point fingers at people?_ I was feeling a bit more jumpy than usual, but that was just a side-effect from being on my (-insert a groan here-) PERIOD. "So that's yer new sixth-seat, eh Hitsugaya-taicho? She's cute, very," he grinned.

My ears perked up. "Eh?" I exclaimed, jumping forward towards Weird Brows. "Y-you're a sh-shinigami?"

He chuckled at my face before answering me. "Yep, the one and only fukutaicho of the 12th Division."

"Wow~!" I said in awe. _He seems soooo cool_, I thought, _but, now that I re-think about it, Rukia-chan always told me that he was somewhat clumsy... must've been the lack of _Coca-cola _I suppose._

"Oh, don't buy that whole cool act, girl. In reality, Renji's just some weird sap with crazed up eyebrows who can't even get his own girlfriend," I heard Ichigo speak out, followed with a loud _slam_ (the DOOR, people! The _DOOR_!).

The shiny glimmers that were stuck all over Renji (I remember now) disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Oh," I stated boredly, trotting towards the couch Hitsugaya was sitting on to sit beside the literally cool boy.

Suddenly, a small brown squarangular pillow _whizzed _pass my head. Me, startled to suddenly find a small brown squarangular _whiz _its way pass my head, clutched onto Hitsugaya's arm. Surprisingly, the icy captain didn't shove it off or glare indecisively at it as soon as I made contact. I glanced at Ichigo. Apparently, the pillow had hit _him_. "Oof!" he managed to yell as soon as it hit him. A moment after, the dandelion losed balance and fell down. I was pretty sure he was screaming "CURSE YOU, GRAVITY! AND YOU TOO, ISAAC NEWTON FOR DISCOVERING THIS FUCKING THING!" because... that's what I would do...

"That's what you get, you know-it-all, for ruining my chances of getting a cute girl like her - for the UMPTEENTH time today!" I heard Renji blare out.

"I'm actually protecting the girls _from _you, you dope!"

Then they started bickering like 3 year-olds. I turned to Hitsugaya. As per usual, there was a small vein popping out of his forehead. I let go of his arm and covered my ears as I knew that he would -

"CAN YOU _IDIOTS _SHUT THE HELL UP? THE BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE KIDS!"

- explode with fury at any second now.

Renji immediately sewed his mouth shut and stood up straight with his hands, which were hitting Ichigo on the head just now, by his sides. "Y-yessir!" he sweatdropped. While the Seireitei-knowned Strawberry only crossed his arms and glowered rather indecisively at the Ice Cube (Hitsugaya, people). This caused 'o' Ice Cube to glare sharp daggers right back at Strawberry. Weird Brows only stood helplessly in between them. This meant that I (of all the people in the world) was forced to break the moment. Luckily, I have had some experience since I've succesfully tried to get in between Reaper and what's-his-name's fight-to-be. They would've been fighting over what bra size Matsumoto-chan wears in the next few minutes if I hadn't.

I cleared my throat loudly. "A-hem!" This didn't really caught much of their attention, but thankfully both of them uttered back a "What?" Again, I cleared my not really uncleared throat before saying "Knock, knock."

Silence.

I pointed forwards. "You're suppose to say 'Who's there'?" I told them.

Strawberry and Weird Brows exchanged glances, while Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan (Ice Cube wouldn't make him as annoyed as calling him Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan) only sighed in disbelief at me. In the end, Ichigo was the one who shrugged and said "Who's there?"

I smiled cheekily at the three of them and said, "Orange."

"Orange, who?" Renji asked me, playing along.

"Orange."

Again, Weird Brows and Strawberry exchanged glances. "Err... orange, WHO?" Strawberry asked me.

I fiddled around with my front bangs for a moment. "O-range," I sang.

It was Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan's turn now because I noticed him twitch his eyebrow in irritation. "Orange, _who_, Hikaru? And cut the act," he grumbled (such a party-pooper).

"Apple," I replied, grinning widely. "Aren't you glad I didn't say 'orange'?"

* * *

><p>I now lay in a bed with an unfathomable cold due to Hitsugaya's flaming temper. I sneezed loudly and wiped the snot of my nose with a piece of tissue. <em>This may be the <em>last _time I try to joke around with that short runt's temper! _I thought icily. _I mean, _seriously_! Can't that boy take a _joke_? SERIOUSLY!_

I heard a door click open and flipped my body around towards the door. I was in Ichigo's room (please don't kill me, Ichigo-fans, please)... which means I'm in his bed. Hitsugaya had thrown a tantrum and freezed the entire living room with his zanpakuto. Me, due to having only worn a short miniskirt, ended up having a dreadful cold eventhough I _had _tried to become the peace-maker of the moment (-insert a pout here from yours truly-).

Renji had gone off to kill hollows, so Ichigo will be the one nursing me as Hitsugaya is unfreezing the living room and trying to calm himself down. "Wasurenagusa, was it? You feeling better?" Ichigo kindly asked me as he placed a bowl of soup on the side-table.

"What do you think, Strawberry-chan?" I asked him back, sitting up on his warm bed. I don't know why, but boys' beds are always so warm and cosy. Even Hitsugaya's was, eventhough he is... you know, a bit... icy.

Instead of shouting, "Who the Hell are you calling 'Strawberry-chan', girl?" again, a blush creeped up his cheeks. "Ummm... I can see your..." he muttered, looking away.

I looked down and saw my strawberry-patterned (Ichigo 100% hehehe...) panties staring right back at me. I only said "Oh," and pulled on the baggy soccer T-shirt I was borrowing from Ichigo to cover it up. Don't get any wrong ideas now. I was only wearing this particular T-shirt because my other clothes were wet and would've given me pheunominia if I hadn't changed out of it. Still, the Strawberry turned redder. I crossed my arms and huffed. "Geez, what is wrong with you boys?" I said. "You can take it when a girl's wearin' a bikini, but ya can't lookit panties, can you?"

He jerked his head around and blushed even more since I wasn't wearing a bra and my nipples were slightly showing. "Sh-shut up! I have hormones!"

I smirked and stood in a doggy position, cupping Ichigo's right cheek with my left hand. "Oh, do you, Strawberry-chan?"

This made him go strawberry red. Soon after, he hastily went out of the room, nearly tripping on air. Hehehe... I think I'll take up 'teasing boys' as a hobby now.

* * *

><p>It's 2:37 a.m. in the morning now. Ichigo's sleeping downstairs, on the sofa. He had told me that his psycho father (he seriously said that) and his two younger sisters were out on a vacation for a week or two, so that means that won't have to worry about suddenly waking up to a man's face (Ichigo's psycho father) and two little girls (his younger sisters) saying, "Oh my God, like, what is that girl doin' in onii-chan's bed?" for, like, a billion times.<p>

I can't sleep, eventhough I had felt so tired just a few hours ago. I rolled around the bed with the blanket wrapped all around my body. I just can't sleep. I guess it just makes sense as I've been lacking my beauty sleep for the past one and a half months due to insomnia. Yes, I am an insomniac. Blame the person who appoints diseases and such. I rolled around the bed again and saw a pair of jeans looming over me. I hastily sat up, the blanket falling off my body (such a bother since it took me around half an hour to roll it around my body). "Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan."

Hitsugaya sighed and sat down on the bed, beside me. My heart skipped a beat. But I didn't scoot away or anything. "Don't call me that, Hikaru."

"Ummm..." I muttered, fidling around with my fingers. "What're you doing here, Hitsu-taicho?"

"I suffer from insomnia. Can't sleep."

I nodded. "Oh."

A few more minutes ticked by, me blushing more madlier by the minute, and Hitsugaya staying quiet. "Ah, I also came here to say sorry," he spoke up.

My ears perked up and I smiled slyly at him. "Oh, really? Then apologize properly, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan."

He gave me a look but obliged anyway, and said, "I'm... sorry... for giving you a cold," then he jumped off the bed and (get this) instead of walking out the door, he went to the window and looked like he was going to climb onto the roof.

I held my hand out as if to stop him. "Ah, wait!"

He turned around. "What is it?"

"Nighty-night, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan. Sweet dreams," and with that I snuggled into bed and slept soundly. That night I had this a-mazing dream that Hitsugaya quietly tip-toed back towards me and brushed my lips softly with his. And eventhough I was sleeping (and dreaming), my insides still turned to goo.


	4. The Most Annoying Zanpakuto of All Time

_He kissed me. He kissed me. He effing _kissed me_! _I thought enthusiastically, barely able to contain my excitement as I hopped around Ichigo's bed.

It was 8:53 a.m. on a happy, happy Sunday morning, and I, Hikaru Wasurenagusa, 'honorable' (psssh, naughty me XD/offending much [yes, it's Hiwa]!/you of a-ll people should know 'offending's my middle name *wink, wink*/uhhh... no it's not. You're middle name's 'Marilyn'/OI! SHUDDUP!/OK, OK, sheesh...) sixth seat of the 10th Division's happiness meter/bucket/whatever was bubbling over the side like cra-zee.

I didn't give a damn that it was endangering the little workers (that were currently working over-time trying to stop the treacherous flow) in the emotions department of my small brain, nor do I give a shit that I look like I've 'lose my marbles' as I danced around the bed with Ichigo's stuffed lion in my cleavage. Seriously, what kind of 17-year-old hormonal male teenager would own a stuffed _toy_? No suspicions were on a certain way-too-tall strawberry, I tell you.

_Well, technically, it _was _just a dream_, a part of my brain chided, managing to calm me down to an extent of making me stop dancing that childish (yet F to the U to the N) 'Snoopy Dance' I learned from a relative of mine. God, how I had looked up to that sorry excuse of a 20-year-old man (not to mention he was a bit of a lolicon).

"We-ell..." I mumbled incohorently, one finger of mine stroking an imaginary beard, "that IS true..."

The annoying yet irritatingly sensible voice continued, And _you look like a _lunatic _dancing around Kurosaki Ichigo's bed with zero pants on, and with a stupid-looking stuffed lion in your cleavage (p.s. GET IT OUTTA THERE)._

Then something snapped. In my brain, not something that snapped outside, cuz - oh, forget it! I'll just say, "Lightbulb."

The same irritatingly sensible voice snorted. _You don't have to say it out loud, idiot._

I fumed slightly at the voice of -

"Arashiki."

- Arashiki, my irritatingly sensible know-it-all of a zanpakuto.

_"Yeeees, o' stupid owner of mine?"_ she taunted, feigning innocence.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath before letting out my rage towards the know-it-all. "Oh, shuddup!" I shouted, flailing my arms around in the air. I was pretty glad that there was no one in ear-shot right now and that Le Strawberry sleeps like a log. I'm serious here! (I'm sorry for all you Ichigo fan-girls for ruining your dream of Ichigo being an early bird... and I'm not laughing at the fact that Le Strawberry even has fans right now, not at all.) I had went downstairs an hour ago to wake him up so that he can make me breakfast. But, unfortunately, he was still sound asleep. I even screamed, but that oblivious idiot only grumbled and turned away from me. So in the end I drew (a certain something) on his face and put whipcream on his hand. "And get out of my brain!" I added, for good measure.

She chuckled wryly. _"Are you an idiot? Oh, wait, don't answer that. I've long since knowned you _are _one," _she said, chuckling at her little joke like the annoying zanpakuto she is soon after.

I stomped my foot on the floor to vent out my anger towards the cocky know-it-all. _Oh, if only you were a real person, Arashiki... I will beat the cockiness out of your brain! _I thought, fuming as always.

_"You can try, o' stupid owner of mine," _she said. _"You're still too weak to even land a single hit on me - and you know that."_

I stayed quiet for a moment, a bit dumbfounded.

_"Hello? Have you finally losed the little sanity you had lefted? Funny, I thought you would've lasted a tad bit longer. Like maybe tomorrow or next week...? Oh, well, I shouldn't have expected mu - "_

"SHUT UP!" I hollered, annoyed as Hell (what sane person wouldn't be with an annoying zanpakuto like her? No one. I'm pretty sure Hitsu-taicho would've long sinced ditched her if he _had her_).

_"Oh? Finally you speak up. I'm betting on tomorrow then."_

I ignored the comment and said, "I didn't know zanpakutos can read their owner's mind..."

_"Oh no! The secret's out! I have to tell the others now! Sacre bleu!" _she said sarcastically, mocking me of course.

I grumbled and sat down on the bed, taking the stuffed lion off my cleavage only to squeeze its stuffing out moments later. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stu - _my thoughts were interrupted when something _pinged_.

_"Oi! What was that '_ping_' for? You know I have very sensitive ears!" _she whined out loud.

Before I knew it, a blush was already creeping its way up to my pre-heated cheeks. "U-ummm, Arashiki...?" I mumbled. I heard a grunt (translation: _"WUT."_) in reply. "D-d-don't tell me you saw that d-d-dream I h-had last night," I finished, the blush already reaching my ears. If zanpakutos can read minds, why can't they peek into other people's dreams? So I was already bracing myself for a _"yes" _and a taunting insult to boot.

Silence.

I fumed momentarily causing my heated face to simmer down (THANK GOODNESS). _Oh? _I thought, still fuming. _NOW you shut your annoying pie-hole. _But then I remembered the subject beforehand and my face (and not to mention irritating girl-mones [= girl hormones]...) went back on blushing like some crazy chick in love.

... Waitasecond... I _am _a crazy chick in love... with a super-stubborn albino midget at that... dang...

"A-ra-shi-ki."

Still no answer.

I grumbled. "Answer me!" I shouted, facing the boring off-white ceiling of Le Strawberry's ultra boring room.

_"..."_

"I _said_; ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" I screamed. But, even so, I wouldn't have been surprised if even _that _didn't wake Le - very oblivious and log-like - Strawberry. (That's how much I trust Ichigo's log-ness.)

"... What are you doing, Hikaru?"

I smiled in triumph. "_Finally _you speak up!" I said, not bothering to lower my tone or use my indoor-voice voice (which is not so indoor-ish if ya ask me). "I was getting tired of waiting for you to talk, y'know... Oh well... So did you or did you not see the dream I had last night?" I interrogated. _But, Arashiki-san, why is it that your voice sounds a bit manly...? Well, a bit more manly than usual, _I added mentally.

"... Uhhh, Hikaru," she said, clearing her throat.

"Yes?" I was about to say more but stopped myself short when I felt a presence behind my back. That was my cue to start turning around. _Whoa! I didn't know that zanpakutos can, like, get into a gigai or something! _Finally _I can see how Arashiki-san _really _looks like! Ohhhhh... I hope she's ugly (which would nicely suit with her equally ugly behaviour), _I thought as I turned around in slow motion.

"Are you aware that I'm behind you right now?" _Hitsugaya _(oh *bleeeeeepzzz*) asked _me_, cocking an eyebrow at a certain forget-me-not who was currently face-to-face with him.

Due to my brain's pathetic slowness, it took me a full minute to register that a cranky Hitsugaya Toshirou really _was _in front of me (it even took one poke to his small chest, too). Then, like the pathetically slow idiot I am, I yelped and jumped back in surprise. "M-m-mr. Fluffy Hair-chan!" I exclaimed, another full minute later. And ( as all of you Hitsugaya-fangirls out there know) due to Hitsugaya's lack in the sense of humor department, I got knocked on the head by his (hard yet cute in some non-logical love-related way...) fist. "Itai!"

"Serves you right, baka," he fumed, not caring at all about my poor head.

_I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him and, yet, I'm heads over heels for him... You are seriously fucked up, heart... _I thought, my bruised head in my hands.

As I had my pity party, Hitsugaya was scanning Ichigo's room. "Hey, Hikaru," he spoke up several self-pity(s) later. "Where's that annoying stuffed lion that Kurosaki keeps?"

"What stuffed lion?" I asked, completely forgetting about the pity party and the silent treatment I was going to let Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan endure for months.

"The perverted stuffed lion named 'Kon', I think," he started off but then started staring at me long and hard.

"Hm? What is it, Hitsu-taicho?" I asked him, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Hikaru..." he spoke softly, shaking his head.

"Yes?"

"... It's hugging your chest right now..." he told me.

"W-what?" I screamed out, looking down at my breasts to find the cute stuffed lion I was dancing with a while ago hugging my left breast - and DROOLING. "AGH!"

The stuffed lion looked up at me, and put on puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, it seems the secret's out."

"Uh, DUH!" I said to 'it', yanking it away from me and throwing it across the room to hit a hard wall. I heard a small squeak when its face and body hit the wall. I think it fainted (or was it playing dead?). Oh, who _cares_? It's not like that perverted stuffed toy would have any fans (somewhere over that ever-so-reminiscing rainbow, a Kon fangirl screamed, "WHAT THE **** DID YOU DO TO KON-SAMA, WOMAN?" ... Creepy...).

"It seems you're still as slow as ever," I heard Hitsugaya spoke. He's most probably smirking right now.

I crossed my arms and fumed. "Oh, shut up," I grumbled, not in the mood. "Why'd you come here, Hitsu-taicho? Is it a hollow? Oooooo... can I come? Pretty pleeeeeaaaaaase?" I said enthusiastically, turning on my 'Pretty pleases?' eyes. He ignored my 'Pretty pleases?' eyes as he stared straight through them (damn him... do you know how hard it is to master those eyes? Three years, people! _Three years_). And that was when I noticed that he was wearing a uniform. "Ani? Hitsu-taicho, why are you wearing a school uniform?" I questioned him, not really minding since he looks so _adorable_! Rangiku would probably be suffocating the poor albino midget in her breasts by now.

Hitsugaya cocked an over-used eyebrow at me. "Do you know what today is, Hikaru?" he asked me when I responded to his eyebrow cocking with a blank look.

I shook my head in reply. "Is it an... important date or sumthin?"

"It's Monday, Hikaru, Mon-day."

"M-Monday?" I stuttered, my mouth turning dry. He gave a half-hearted nod in reply and started fiddling around with the dead(?) lion. "OhmiGHANDI!" I yelled out randomly, startling Hitsugaya a bit. I quickly checked Ichigo's digital clock on his bedside table before facing a pissed off (and glaring) Hitsugaya. IT WAS ALREADY 9:57 a.m.! Ichigo's dang school starts at _10:00 a.m._! _I'm never going to make it in time! _I thought, frantically rummaging into the duffelbag that old coot (Urahara if you don't know who I meant) had kindly lended me. When I finally managed to find the school uniform, I began to take of Ichigo's T-shirt. But, fortunately (before I was completely stark naked), I saw Hitsugaya staring at me with a frown carved onto his face. Since I was in too much of a hurry, my face didn't manage to blush like an idiot all over again.

"H-hey!" I yelled out at the smirking Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan. "Get out!" I told him, at the same time pushing his body towards the open window.

"I was just about to go, idiot," he told me. _Yeah right. _"I'll see you at Kurosaki's school then, Hikaru. Don't even _think _of playing truant and skipping school," he told me in an intimidating tone as he was balancing himself on the ledge.

"OK, OK! Just _get out!_" I grumbled. "I _need _to change here!" Finally he took the hint, and jumped to the ground in one fell Peter Pan-ish swoop. Thankfully, I managed to realize that a certain _pervert _was hiding itself in the corners of the room. So I threw the stuffed lion out the window, too. "Oh, and take this with you, Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan!" I called after him. Surprisingly, he ignored me (did he even manage to catch the stuffed lion? Hmph! Like I'd care about that perverted supposed-to-be inanimate thing).

In the next 5 minutes I managed to comb my messy hair, brush my teeth, roughly make Ichigo's bed, get my books ready and wear the uniform, the thought of waking Ichigo up didn't even cross my multi-tasking mind. Then I paused from wearing my white socks that reach my thigh, to stop and think. "I have to get out of hear before Strawberry wake up!" I told myself as I frantically tied my red high-top's shoe laces together in hopes of not meeting up with a certain dandelion-head.

I practically sprinted all the way to school when I finished getting myself ready. Even in the long distance from Ichigo's house, I still heard Ichigo screaming, "HIKARU WASURENAGUSA!"

Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Rexivyara: <strong>I am soooooo sorry for being such a slow-poke (but it'd rea-lly help a lot if you readers out there make a review and _support me_ *glare*). I know this chapter is a bit short, but I ran out of ideas, okay? (Gimme a break!)

I had so many dang writer's blocks (I curse you, writer's blocks!).

And I was too caught up in making yet _another _fan-fic. I meant for it to be 'published' on but I don't really _know _how to (and am a bit shy for some reason I don't know of) so I'm 'publishing' it on . I hope you guys like it, though. I worked hard on it, and, surprisingly, it took me only a few weeks to finish chapter 1.

Oh, and Marilyn's not my middle name. (Why the heck would I give out my precious middle name to a bunch of nameless people?)

I thank my few readers for supporting me (and I was _just joking _about all those stuff I added [this is added for all you people out there who have zero humor in your bods] XD). Happy Holidays!


	5. I'm Still In Love With That Midget? YES!

I've been running all around Karakura town trying to find Le Strawberry's darn high school for who knows how many hours. A few hours ago, I had taken a right turn here, a wrong turn there, _another _wrong turn just after that and suddenly BAM! I'm in a creeeepy-looking alley. As soon as a midnight-black cat crossed me, I ran out of there like the wind. I didn't really think through of _where _I should run to. Ichigo's house was a definite no-no since he'd probably skin me alive _just because _I put whip cream on his hand (which most pro'bly ended up on his be-doodled face... [hehehe...]) and the fact that I drew a _certain something _on his cheeks, forehead, nose, and, ummm, mouth (pfft, like I'd tell you what I drew on his cheeks, forehead, nose and mouth). _I don't think I really know any other people than Ichigo in this town... _I thought begrudgingly as I licked my chocolate-cookie-dough-flavoured ice-cream cone.

_"What about Urahara's house?" _Arashiki suggested as I walked pass a bunch of retailed shops.

I rolled my eyes, causing a bunch of busy-bodies giving me what's-wrong-with-_her_? looks. I glared back at them in response. _Now you have the decency to talk... _"I don't like him... he's a pedophile in the making..." I muttered under my breath, ignoring the looks from a couple of grandmas passing by.

_"You have no other option do you?" _she retorted, annoyed like she always is. I opened my mouth to say something but Arashiki cut me off. _"Running around Karakura Town screaming, 'Oh, Le Strawberry's High School! Come out, come out, wherever you are~...' is absolutely _not _an option, idiot master." _

I pouted and thought, _Way to burst a bubble, Arashiki... _

I heard her snort. _"Hah! Stop trying to act cute," _she told me as I walked pass a very familiar-looking alley... _"Those shady guys are giving you looks..."_

I snorted back, glancing sideways to peek a glance at the shady guys that Arashiki had told me about. "Oh so you _do _care about me," I sing-songed out loud, gaining yet a few billion seriously-what-is-_wrong_-with-that-girl?-She's-been-talking-to-herself-for-_minutes_-now!-...-Is-she...-high...? looks from the passer-bys (and not to mention _beggars!_). I stopped walking and grinned smugly to myself. "Don't worry, Arashiki-san~ I'm sure they're just checking me out. They seem like nice people!" I said to myself, little did I know that I was right beside the alley. The 'shady' guys _did _look pretty good-looking. One had blonde curly hair that suited nicely with his big blue eyes, another had spiky pink(?) hair (but looked good nonetheless XP) and chocolate-brown eyes, and the last one has long hair with serious eyes. Not really my type but Matsumoto would probably be hitting on him by now.

_"Hey, idiot master..." _my zanpakuto suddenly spoke up.

My eyebrow twitched. "Wut. Is. It."

_"Aren't they wearing your school uniform?" _

I _pssh_-ed. "I'm pretty shuh-wure that they're not cross-dressers, Arashiki," I pointed out, staring hard at their school uniforms. They weren't wearing skirts and ribbons like moi at all!

_"... You really _are _an idiot, aren't you?" _she face-palmed. I put on a blank look in response to her statement. _"Hey... they're approaching you..."_

_OMG! SHOULD I RUN? _I thought frantically, looking around to see if there's a cop to run to.

"Hey, there, pretty lady," I suddenly heard some guy said.

I turned around to face the tall-as-a-sky-scraper (not _literally _but since I'm a midget... you get the idea...) pink-haired guy winking at me. As slow as I was, I blushed bright red 1 full minute later. "U-uhhh... hi?" I greeted back, taking a few steps away from him. At the same time I heard Arashiki chuckled, _"_Now _you try to run?"_

"Ah! Don't be scared, pretty guuurl~" I looked sideways to find the blonde guy talking. "We mean no harm."

I saw the long-haired boy walk up to Pinky Boy (I am suuuure you know who m'talking about here. You're not du-mb [like a certain someone who goes by the name of Hikaru Wasurenagusa] ...). "Yes, don't worry, we just wanted to know if you're a new student," he said in monotone.

My eyes turned as round as saucers. I stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking up again. "Uhhh... is that a new pick-up line or somethin?" I questioned, my eyes staring hard at the three good-looking boys.

I noticed Blondey's cheeks heating up and a tint of red starting to appear on Pinky's well-developed cheek bones (which suited very nicely with his pink hair if I must say...), a smirk was all-too visible on Long-and-Tall's lips. "W-what? N-n-no!" old Blondey and Pinky shouted at the same time, causing Long-and-Tall's smirk to become even smirk-ier(?).

I smiled innocently in return. "Oh~ That's good~ My heart's taken, anyways~" I sing-songed, flashing a wink in the process.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Blondey pouting. "Awww... too bad..."

I couldn't take it anymore and pinched his chubby cheeks, chuckling as I did so. "You're so cute! Like a little adorable puppy," I told a blushing Blondey.

Pinky took another step closer to me. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, eh, Kagari?" he said, nudging Long-and-Tall.

Long-and-Tall rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Pinky glared at Long-and-Tall before introducing himself. "My name's Hairi Arairi," he told me, flashing another adorable wink.

"Pinky," I nodded, acting as if I didn't even hear him introducing himself.

Long-and-Tall paused for a second to flash a smirk at Arairi's direction, who was fuming a bit (hehehehe...). "Taikasen Hou," he simply said.

I placed a finger to my chin and started my brain a-whirring (which is no easy feat, I tell you/AGAIN with the blunt remarks! [yes, some stupid Forget-Me-Not's interrupting. AGAIN.]/hoh, shuddup! If you don't, you're gonna die by some 'fatal' wound made by a hollow in this chapter - and Lil Shirou won't even be _crying_/... damn you and your power over this fan-fiction...). _Long-and-Tall's too 'weak'_, I thought, _remember, Hikaru Wasurenagusa (daughter of the 'fa-mouse' Wasrenagusansssss), the objective of these nicknames were to annoy people! _ "OK then," I finally spoke several staring-hard-at-Hou-minutes later, "you're gonna be Girl-wannabe (because of the long hair, y'know *wink, wink*)!"

Blondey giggled (like a girl) at his friend, who by the way was glaring daggers at me, before telling me about himself. "Ah, mine's Yukari Yuri," he chirped (quite cutely if I must say... Oh what am I thinking? Hitsugaya's the one in my heart! Not some blonde dude... but he _is _ultra adorable, though...).

I had a blank look on my face when I said this; "Uhhh... isn't that a girl's name...?"

Then Blondey did the unthinkable, he started flailing his arms around in the air, all flustered and sooooo damn cute-looking as he did so. "My mother thought I was a girl at first glance, OK? She has very bad eyesight and wasn't wearing contacts or her glasses at that moment! Mommy didn't even let Daddy explain to her that I was a boy! Don't make jokes about it!" he explained hurriedly. Obviously his name was a very sensitive issue to him.

I stared long and hard at him when he got all quiet after he bursted. His head was hanging down in shame(?) while Pinky and Girl-wannabe was trying to console with pats and stuff. But the three of them cringed (on reflex) when I squealed and tackled Yuri. "OmiGHANDI!" I yelled, not noticing the looks that I was getting from the other people around me. "You are so adorable!" I squealed into his ear, not realizing that I was squeezing the air out of his lungs. "AND you call your parents by 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'! Soooooo kee-yute!" I obviously screamed/yelled/squealed/used my 'outdoor' voice, causing an elderly couple nearby to give us warm looks (who were probably thinking, _That was how _we _met, bun-bun..._).

"M-muh?" I heard him squeak out. I barely even heard him since I was so busy spazzing all over his cuteness. (Ohhhhh, how I despise myself for being such a fan-girl over a guy I _just met_ *face palms*.)

"I don't think that he minds much, uhhh, miss," I heard Arairi spoke up, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But... he's suffocating right now..."

I let go of Yuri in panic, not wanting to kill a human on the first day of my big mission (Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan would literally kill me, mind you...). I started bowing 90 degrees to apologize. "I'm sooooo sorry," I repeated for the 100th time, stopping on my 100th (tiring) 90 degrees bow. "I got too caught up in the moment! Sorry, really."

_What was I _thinking_? He probably has an over-possesive girlfriend who's gonna kill me soon since I have horrible luck today... _

Yuri started smiling a knowing smile at me while the other started to chuckle their asses off. In response to all of their 'madness', I had a blank face on. "I don't have a girlfriend, pretty gurl," Yuri suddenly spoke up.

I flinched and flushed red. _I said that out loud didn't I? _

"You s-said _that _out l-l-loud, t-too," I heard Arairi manage to wheeze out between his gales of laughter.

I face palmed. "Dammit all..." I cursed under my breath.

Arashiki started laughing. _"Such an _idiot_!" _she said to herself.

_Oh, shut up! _I mentally yelled at her, teetering on the verge of sanity.

I heard her snort. _"Geez, PMS-ing muuuuuch..."_

That only made me grumble a lot more. "So, what's your name?" Arairi suddenly asked me.

"Oh, it's Hikaru Wasurenagusa, but you can call me Hiwa," I answered, forgetting about ranting on and on to Arashiki (vengeance, people, VENGEANCE. Think what'd Duck-Butt Saskay do!) in just a millisecond.

Yuri started leaning towards my face. "Oh, a Forget-Me-Not," he stated simply. I opened my mouth to say something in defense because I don't really like it when people call 'Forget-Me-Not' (all of you who read the past chaps would know). "Suits you," he said a scan-over later, leaning back.

"Hm? Why's that?" I asked him. _Don't tell me he's gonna shove some cheesy pick-up line in my face... But since I'm such a dang romantic... I'd probably fall for him... Ohhhhh nooooo... I'm suuuuch an IDIOT for falling for a guy just cuz he's CUTE... _

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it back up again, shook his head, blushed a whole lot red, and turned away (looking so dang adorable at the same time). "N-nothing..."

I nodded half-heartedly, still asking my heart who's the guy for a billion times per second. "Oh, OK then."

Pinky cleared his throat to attract my ever-wandering attention. "So are you new here?" he questioned me.

"New?" I repeated, snapping out of my trance.

"Yeah, that's our school uniform," he simply told me, pointing at my kind of 'filled' buttoned up T-shirt.

I snapped my fingers, well... tried to... I suck at snapping fingers...

I ignored humiliaing myself so dang quickly than I usually do, and said (pratically yelled in anticipation), "You're a student of Le Strawberry's high school?" I didn't wait for an answer and started whooping really loudly, pumping my fist up in the air and earning a scowl from Girl-wannabe since he had just befriended a stray cat but the stray cat ended up running away from my craziness. "YES! FINALLY!"

Yuri chuckled at the sight of me jumping around like crazy and shoving my fist into the passer-by's faces. "What're you so excited about?" he asked me cheekily.

I stopped jumping around for a while, deep in thought. _I'm not melting into his chuckle like I'd always did with Mr. Fluffy Hair-chan... _

_"So that means...?" _Arashiki suddenly popped out of the blue.

_That means... that means... OMG! I'm still heads over heels for that albino midget! _"YES!" I yelled out loud, startling the three boys who kept trying to take me down to Earth.

**Rexivyara:** Happy?


End file.
